<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To celebrate a major victory of a sports team by fl0wersan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909109">To celebrate a major victory of a sports team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan'>fl0wersan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Reasons to Have Sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, Quidditch, Rimming, Smut, Top Sirius Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How else do you celebrate Gryffindor winning the house cup?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Reasons to Have Sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To celebrate a major victory of a sports team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay but really, of course I had to include quidditch with this one. This is actually the first Wolfstar fic I've EVER written. I am so in love with them that it's ridiculous, but I hope you like this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a tense silence enveloping the Gryffindor common room, everyone holding their breath as they waited. Remus felt someone nudge his elbow, head immediately flying to Mary, who was looking up at him as she started to whisper something through gritted teeth. </p><p>"How long does it take for them to get changed?"</p><p>"They're nearly here, shut up."</p><p>"How do you even know that?"</p><p>"I just do. Now shut it, we can't ruin this."</p><p>"They've got one minute."</p><p>Remus exhaled, turning his face away from the girl again to fix his eyes on the portrait. She had a point. When he'd checked the map two minutes ago, they were practically just around the corner. Just as Remus thought about summoning the map, there was an unmistakable <em>click</em> from the portrait. Everyone shared quick glances, wands at the ready, watching the quidditch team finally stumble through the hole.</p><p>Immediately, everyone in the common room repeated the incantation that Remus had put together, releasing red and gold, room-safe fireworks into the air, catching the attention of each of the players.</p><p>They stood, just inside the room, wide smiles on all of their faces. Remus, who was stood at the front of the crowd with Mary, Lily and Peter, waved to James, Sirius and Marlene. Each of them ran over, smiles not leaving their faces.</p><p>"Oh my god, Remus, this is sick," Marlene exclaimed as she pulled him into a, reluctant, hug. He simply thanked her as she went to hug the other two girls, after Lily had been released from James' bear hug, which had lifted her off of her feet. He strode over to Remus, wrapping his arms around him before throwing him a charming, slightly crooked, grin.</p><p>"Potter, off, now."</p><p>James only held his hands up, in mock surrender, and walked back over to the redhead, passing Sirius on his way.</p><p>In three steps, Sirius had crossed the common room and grabbed the collar of Remus' jumper, pulling him down into a kiss. Remus smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around the shorter as they continued, faintly registering the cheers from their housemates (and wolf-whistle from James, obviously). Sirius finally pulled away, breathing heavily, dropping his hands to his boyfriend's hips and and tilting his head so that they made eye-contact.</p><p>"You did all this?"</p><p>The faintest trace of a blush crossed Remus' cheeks as he nodded, pushing a stray piece of the boy's hair behind his ear. "What did you expect? We won the cup!" He replied, yelling the last bit to the whole room, as Sirius moved to rest against his side.</p><p>Another round of cheers, that were sure to come back and bite them in the ass the next morning, filled the room, some students releasing more fireworks.</p><p>It had been a long year. A long, bittersweet year. There really wasn't a better time for Gryffindor to win the house cup, than the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. There also wasn't anyone you could trust more to throw one <em>hell</em> of a party as a celebration.</p><p>It didn't take long for the party to get going. In fact, Remus and the girls had already had a few shots in their pre-celebration, while the team had still been changing. After what couldn't have been more than an hour, the common room seemed to be about to burst at the seams with drunk, and horny, teenagers. The lions on all of the banners roared occasionally, each time pulling a cheer from the crowd. Bowie flowed out of Sirius' record player, that Remus had lugged downstairs earlier, and there were people dancing everywhere.</p><p>Much to Lily's horror, although she couldn't hide her smile as she watched, James was now dancing <em>suggestively</em> on one of the tables, throwing her odd glances and winks every so often.</p><p>Remus simply leant against the wall next to him and watched, wide smile on his face. He had a cigarette in one hand and a cup, the contents a complete mystery to him, in the other. He kept hollering at the younger, encouraging him and earning variations of <em>"Yes! My hype man, Moony"</em> from James in return.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous," Sirius whispered, standing beside the taller and wrapping an arm around his waist. Remus threw him a soft smile, not missing the glint in his eyes and the drunken smile across his lips.</p><p>"You having fun?"</p><p>"Mhm, are you?"</p><p>"A lot. This is all so cool. How did you get the fireworks?"</p><p>"Eh, simple, just mixed a couple of spells," Remus replied, waving his hand in dismissal, flicking ash onto himself.</p><p>"Humble as ever, Moony."</p><p>With that, Remus bent down slightly, capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. He smiled at the feeling of Sirius kissing back, nibbling at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth. To his disappointment, Sirius was the one to push away, keeping their faces close enough to feel each other's breath.</p><p>"Wanna go and have more fun? Nobody would miss us."</p><p>Remus only threw him a wicked grin and nodded, leaving his cup on a random table and flicking his cigarette into the fire, before pulling Sirius through the crowd and up to their dormitory.</p><p>As soon as Sirius closed the door, Remus pinned him against it, resuming their initial rhythm of lips and tongue.</p><p>It wasn't a smooth kiss. No, it was a drunken, desperate kiss, ruled by roaming hands and spit-slicked lips and gasps for breath and muffled moans. Remus trailed his lips down Sirius' neck, making a noise of approval as the boy walked them backwards to his bed, pushing Remus onto his back when the backs of his knees hit the mattress.</p><p>Sirius straddled him, lips connecting again as he ran his hands along his sides. He was quick in reaching for his wand, removing both of their trousers with a swift flick and smiling at the shocked little <em>gasp</em> that left his boyfriend's lips. He ran his hands along Remus' thighs, kneading the muscle as he greedily swallowed each one of the boy's sinful noises.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous, Re. All for me. My Moony."</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me, you absolute sap, before I get impatient."</p><p>"I think you're already getting impatient."</p><p>"You know what I me-"</p><p>Unfortunately, Remus didn't get his last jab at Sirius in, as the boy had lowered his head and swiped a wide lick all the way from his cock down across his, now fluttering, hole.</p><p>"What was that?" Sirius murmured against Remus' ass, sending a soft vibration across his skin. </p><p>Remus only moaned, bringing his hands up to tangle in Sirius' hair, breath stuttering as he placed more kisses against his skin. This didn't happen very often, but Sirius seemed to have a particular skill at completely taking Remus apart with just his tongue and a few fingers. Slowly, Sirius licked over his hole again, this time flicking his tongue a few times, just teasing into him.</p><p>His grip tightened in Sirius' hair, moans and whimpers urging him on. Before long, the boy was pushing his tongue inside Remus, hands on his hips to keep them both steady.</p><p>The feeling of Sirius' tongue completely taking him apart, tasting every inch of him that he could reach, had Remus writhing against his mattress, cock uncomfortably hard and begging for attention.</p><p>As usual, Sirius seemed to know exactly what he needed, dragging his tongue out of Remus and lifting his head, dazzling grin across his face. He adjusted himself slightly, breath now fanning across Remus' groin and two fingers dancing across his rim. Slowly, and at the same time, Sirius took Remus into his mouth and slid one of his fingers into him, down to the knuckle.</p><p>"Fuck, Sirius, please, <em>please,</em> need to come."</p><p>Sirius only hummed, keeping his sucking at a lazy pace as he sped up the thrusts of his finger. He eventually slipped a second digit in beside the first, moaning around Remus' cock at the stuttered gasp he let out. He quickly removed his mouth, using his free hand to continue to bring his boyfriend closer to his high as he looked up at him.</p><p>"You can do it, Moony, come for me."</p><p>That was all he needed, Remus coming with a choked moan as Sirius stroked him through it, closing his eyes as he felt hot spurts of Remus' release land on his cheekbones and chin and lips.</p><p>He slowed his fingers down and finally slipped them out of Remus, opening his eyes as he moved to straddle him, once again, hands resting against his chest as they just stared at each other. When he leant forward to softly kiss the boy, Sirius gasped at the feeling of his cock brushing against the material of Remus' t-shirt.</p><p>Without saying anything, or breaking their kiss, Remus brought his hand to wrap around Sirius' length, swallowing each and every tiny noise that left his throat. It didn't take long before Sirius was releasing between them both, just the action of eating his boyfriend out nearly making him come untouched.</p><p>"You're the pretty one," Remus whispered against Sirius' lips, liking the way he smiled and kissed him again, even softer.</p><p>Sirius fell onto the mattress beside him, reaching for his wand and casting a cleaning spell over them both, before curling into his side. Their legs tangled together and Remus began to run his fingers through Sirius' hair, placing a soft kiss against his forehead.</p><p>They laid like this for what felt like hours, and what definitely <em>could've</em> been hours, because suddenly their dorm door was being thrown open.</p><p>"Padfoot, you've been gone f-"</p><p>Remus raised his head, Sirius being basically asleep against him, and locked eyes with James, who seemed to be living up to his animagus form of a fucking deer caught in headlights.</p><p>"Alright, Prongs?"</p><p>"Alright, Moony?"</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Well...I'm just gonna- just gonna go back and um...join Lily again," was the last thing said as James scrambled back out of the room and down the stairs.</p><p>Sirius stirred next to him, muttering something that sounded vaguely like <em>"What was that?"</em>. Remus only chuckled, thankful that the amount of alcohol currently in his system was stopping him from feeling embarrassed. "James is downstairs, telling everyone about our sex life."</p><p>Sirius only waved his hand dismissively, shifting slightly.</p><p>"Let him, who's gonna remember in the morning?"</p><p>Remus only hummed in agreement, finally letting the post-orgasm drowsiness mix with the drunk drowsiness and closing his eyes, resting his forehead against the top of Sirius' head as he fell into a comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>